eglantisfandomcom-20200215-history
Amerika
Amerika, formerly America, is a dystopian world superpower in the 2140s. ...The United States? What Changed? Well, not too much for the next while after today. America's technology continues to advance and it remains a world superpower just like today, behind only China. However, at the turn of the century, almost 100 years from now, a massive war breaks out between the United States, Russia and China. This bloody war lasted nearly 20 years. At some point, Russia and America realized that they would both be overrun by China if they didn't unite forces. Of course, the battles between America and Russia had been brutal, and the common people weren't so quick to forgive. To solve this, the American government began to refer to their own country as Amerika, the Russian word for their country. Russia also referred to themselves as Russia as opposed to their name in their own language, Rossiya. This stayed even after the war ended, stayed in official documents, was changed on maps. Some patriots refused to change their ways to the Russian word, but they died off eventually, a new generation raised calling it by the new term. The end victor of the war is unknown, and doesn't matter. What matters is that this war turned Amerika into a totalitarian country, a rich metropolis full of the blissfully ignorant, believing themselves to have infinite liberty, privacy and freedom. In reality, they have none. In 2120, all dystopian literature was banned to prevent people from thinking about the problems with their country, replaced with patriotic propaganda. Amerika's State Amerika is now led by President Bernard Smith, who's more of a dictator. However, the common populace doesn't care much about governmental issues, with the exception of some radical left-or-right wing extremists. However, the vote is always rigged; Smith has served five terms in a row already and has no intention of stepping down. Most people live in sky-scraping apartments and condos. Spending all of one's time on the internet outside of work is considerred absolutely normal. The government blatantly lies about their surveillance, claiming they do no spying on its populace. However, it's actually quite abundant. However, they rarely need to worry: Half of the advertisements online are propaganda, patriotism inspired by the government. As Smith explains in one under-construction scene, this strategy of making the populace believe it has liberty and freedom yet truly possess none means that nobody ever thinks of any reason to rebel. This system, as Smith claims, is ingenious. It was lost during the 2070s apparently when more good-hearted politicians began to be elected. However, the strategy has apparently existed in America for a long time, and has existed at least since the 2010s... Amerika has a large population of Mexicans, which increased after Jonathan's creation due to a mysterious being sending assassins and monsters after the robot. Amerika has the most powerful military in the world except for China's. They make frequent trades with Israel for extra weapons technology, in exchange for other goods and services.